1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a display device, and more particularly, to a display device and a method of driving the same.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
With the advancement of information society, various types of display device capable of displaying an image have been developed. Recently, various flat panel display devices, such as a liquid crystal display (LCD), a plasma display panel (PDP), and an organic light emitting diode (OLED), have been used.
Among various flat panel display devices, an active matrix LCD device in which a switching transistor is formed in each of pixels arranged in a matrix has been commonly used.
Recently, a display device having high frequency and high resolution has been developed to display a high-quality image.
Thus, an amount of data transmitted between driving circuits that drives the display device increases, thereby generating the effect of electro-magnetic interference (EMI). To solve this problem, a spread spectrum technique has been suggested.
In the spread spectrum technique, by periodically changing a frequency in a particular frequency band, the frequency band is spread and signal transmission is performed based on the frequency in the spreading frequency band. Thus, EMI that may occur when a signal is transmitted at a particular frequency may be prevented.
However, in the related art spread spectrum technique, driving control signals are generated by a timing controller in synchronization with a spread frequency clock signal. Thus, a time of charging image data changes according to a change in a frequency of the spread frequency clock signal.
Accordingly, the time of charging the image data may change in units of horizontal periods or frames, and wavy noise may occur in this case, thereby degrading image quality.